Vegeta's Afterlife
by Chikiro No Ouji
Summary: After a long, messed-up life, the sayain prince,vegeta, has gone to another dimension. He thinks that this 'life' will be much better and more peaceful than what he had before. But....um.....it won't be...
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta's Afterlife  
  
Chapter One  
  
Well, I must be dead now... Vegeta thought. He opened his eyes. Oh, joy. I'm a cloud again. Vegeta, reduced to a small, white soul cloud, hovered in place as the long line of souls in front of him all stopped,then moved forward, then stopped again. He wasn't in shock or confused, as were the other souls;He had died so many times before that by now he had memorized the pattern of the skales on the snake-like road he now hovered over. He thought about how boring it was just hovering here, and wished that he was flying through the pink clouds around him, possibly relaxing. A soul in front of him moved slightly to the left, looking to see what was keeping the line from moving. "Hey! You there! Get back in your line!" A demon said through a loud-speaker. The soul jumped back into it's place and didn't move again.  
It felt like hours before it was Vegeta's turn to be sorted into whichever world he would be sent to:Heaven or Hell. King Yenma, the gigantic, red demon, otherwise known as the devil, looked over his desk at Vegeta while signing in his name. "Back so soon?" He asked in his deep, booming voice. "Shut up. It's bad enough I had to sit through that mile- long waiting line. Just let me show myself to the 'pearly-gates'." Vegeta said. King Yenma smirked. "How are you so sure you get to go there?"He said. "What?! You have to be kidding me! I've been a real help to a lot of people these past few years!" Vegeta said. "Well, I suppose that's good enough.."King Yenma put Vegeta's name in the 'Heaven' column, and Vegeta floated off.  
Vegeta walked through a field of flowers half-an-hour later, back to almost-normal. His black hair swayed in the breeze. Above his head was a glowing, yellow halo. He was wearing his favorite outfit:A dark blue spandex suit andwhite sayain gloves and boots. He climbed a small hill and sat down beneath an acorn tree. Ah.Finally, I get to relax without having even the smallest of concerns...like whether or not Bulma will make me wear a pink shirt....He thought. ..Or if Kakarot has his head caught in a sock..He layed back on the grass and shut his eyes..Or any of that nonsense... 


	2. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
".........Vegeta?!" Someone said. Vegeta opened his eyes angrily. "What the?!"  
Glaring down at him angrily was a young girl with green eyes and long, blonde hair. "What do you want, kid? Can't you see I'm trying to relax? And how in the galaxy do you know my name?!" Vegeta growled. She got red in the face. Suddenly, she started kicking him. "You...Never....Wrote...Back...To...Me!!!!!!"She said in between kicks. "Stop that, you imbassilic thorn in my side!!I haven't the slightest idea of what you talking about!"Vegeta said, standing up. "You, Prince Vegeta, are trying to tell me that you don't know who I am?" The girl said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Exactly. Now let me get some peace and quiet." He sat down and leaned his back against the acorn tree, letting his eyes slide shut.  
They sprung back open. "How did you know I'm a prince?!" He asked. "Because I am Princess Lolitta! Remember, your girlfriend?" She said. Vegeta went pale. ".............." "Well? Aren't you going to explain why you never wrote me back?!" She asked angrily. "But I couldn't write you back, you died on Planet Vegeta, it would have been awfully hard to get any type of communication to you!" Vegeta said. "Well....I guess I can forgive you....." Lolitta said. Her eyes lit up and looked happily at Vegeta. "...Because now we can be together!"  
Vegeta jumped back as she got closer. "WHAT? No way! Your a kid! I'm not!" Lolitta shrugged happily and stepped closer until he was cornered. "I don't care. It doesn't matter. The important thing is that we now can be together. For all ETERNITY...""What did I do to diserve this?" Vegeta thought. Before Princess Lolitta could stopped him, Vegeta ran as fast as he could. "Wait, my love!" Princess Lolitta said. Vegeta ran faster. "I don't w-want to be separated again.." Lolitta said with teary eyes. "Yes, and I never wanted to be together again...Will I ever find peace in this world?" 


	3. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Three

Hiya people sorry I took so long to write this  
  
Nope, never been to Madefromgoats.com but I'll check it out! (  
  
Okay here's the third chapter*sigh* I almost deleted this file! O_O that would have been a pain in the..  
  
Vegeta's Afterlife  
  
Chapter Three  
Vegeta walked along the water of a huge, beautifull lake, looking for a place to rest and get the disturbing scene from earlier out of his head. He saw a boulder and climbed to the top of it, looking around to be sure he was alone and then laying back on it and staring up at the sky. It wasn't as comfortable as the grass had been, but at least there were no midget ex's of his wandering around. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt almost asleep until he heard an over-reacting gasp of fright, followed by about a dozen others. "Grrr..What now."He thought. He sat up and looked down from the boulder at the gaspers.  
Thirteen Namekians were staring up in shock and fright at Vegeta, mouths hanging open idiotically. "What are you looking at?!" Vegeta snarled. "A-Aren't..you.."One of them said. "Didn't y-you..kill us.years ago??"Another said. Vegeta smirked;These must have been the Namekians he had killed years ago on planet Namek. "Yes. And now I've come back to kill you AGAIN and destroy your souls completely."  
The Namekians all gasped in fright, believing that he had really come to kill them. Some of them turned to run. "No!" A Namekian said, stopping them. "We can't let Vegeta get away with what he did! And what is he doing in this holy place?! We must destroy him!"  
The other Namekians cheered. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at them. "Oh, shut up, you idiots, I'm not REALLY here to destroy you.." "Everything he says is a lie!" A Namekian said. "So that would still mean that I didn't really come to kill you," Vegeta said with a sigh. The Namekians fell silent. "....Destroy him!!!" "YEAH!" All of the Namekians ran at Vegeta in rage. Vegeta staired at them like they were demented. "I don't have time for this..."  
He jumped into the air and flew as fast as possible away from the Namekians. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" The Namekians cried behind him. "Yeeeessss.." Vegeta thought. He sighed. "Will I EVER find peace in this world?"  
  
Hey all please check out my newest fanfic 'Jester (TRUE STORY!)' as said in the title, it's a TRUE STORY! And I think it's pretty good, so check it out please!!!! 


	4. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Four

Hey all please check out my newest fanfic 'Jester (TRUE STORY!)' as said in the title, it's a TRUE STORY! And I think it's pretty good, so check it out please!!!! (yes, the (TRUE STORY!) part is part of the title!)  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Vegeta flew billions of miles until he was certain that no old 'friends' were around. He floated down to a tree and hid in it, making sure he was completely out of sight. "If this doesn't work, NOTHING will." Vegeta thought. He shut his eyes and leaned back on the branch he was sitting on. "I'm starting to miss my old bed.." He thought. Soon he fell into a deep sleep.  
Five minutes later Vegeta woke up to a stick poking him in the face. "Wha??." Two small children stood above him, one of them poking him with a stick. "Is it dead, Koko?" One of them asked. "Nope, it moved a second ago.." "WHAT ARE YOU BRATS LOOKING AT?!!!" Vegeta screamed, startling the children. "RUN!"  
The kids jumped down from the tree and ran for their lives. "I'll NEVER find peace in this world. Will I?!! I'm going to find king Yenma..maybe hell would be more relaxing!.."  
  
Sorry for such a short chapter I'm kinda in a hurry. The next chapter will be funny! 


	5. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Five

Hey all please check out my newest fanfic 'Jester (TRUE STORY!)' as said in the title, it's a TRUE STORY! And I think it's pretty good, so check it out please!!!!  
  
Vegeta's Afterlife  
  
Chapter Five  
  
".So, let me see if I understand correctly," King Yenma said."You would rather be in Hell, because Heaven doesn't seem any better?" Vegeta nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant." King Yenma shrugged and erased Vegeta's name from the Heaven list. "All right, if you're absolutely sure," He said, writing Vegeta's name in the Hell list. "Enjoy your stay.."  
Ten minutes later, Vegeta looked over a black and brown wasteland. A black, cloudy sky shone down upon the miles of barren, rocky soil. Dead tree's were here and there among the ground. "Beautiful,"Vegeta thought, making his way toward a hilltop. Once at the peak, he looked over the horizon and saw what appeared to be a huge crystal ball. Many people were crouded around it, watching what seemed to be..  
"Kakarot?" Vegeta thought. "No way. Un-believable. These weaklings actually enjoy watching Kakarot's every move? I'd die..again." Nevertheless, Vegeta layed on a rock and watched the crystal ball until he fell asleep.  
"......Well well well, if it isn't the monkey prince."Vegeta's eyes shot open and he looked up at King cold and his son, Frieza. "Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" Vegeta said. "Why WOULDN'T we stop by when it was most inconvienient for you?" King Cold said. Vegeta looked at frieza and smirked. "Nice to see you WHOLE, Frieza. " Frieza grimaced. "Stupid sayain monkey!!!Why'd you have to have a kid?!"Frieza said. "It's not like I WANTED a kid..Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to sleep." 


	6. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Six

Hey all please check out my newest fanfic 'Jester (TRUE STORY!)' as said in the title, it's a TRUE STORY! And I think it's pretty good, so check it out please!!!! P.S. PLLLLLLLEEEEASE WITH SUGAR ONTOP????????? ~poor misguided soul~  
  
Vegeta's Afterlife  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Frieza and his father glared in Vegeta's direction as the prince slowly began to fall asleep. "You thinking what I'm thinking, father?" Frieza asked. "Yep. Come on." They walked down to the others whom stood around the crystal ball. "Hey, guess who just got here?" Frieza said to Cell, one of his buddies in hell. "Who and why should I care?" He asked. King Cold went to his buddies to spread the same news. "Vegeta's here. That's why you should care." Cell looked in Vegeta's direction, sensing his ki. He smirked.  
.............."Buu hear monkey-man here!" Kid Buu said to Cooler. Half and hour had passed, and every bad guy had heard of Vegeta's arrival. "..And you know what he's here for? He wants some time to relax." Frieza smirked along with the people he'd told. 'What do you guys say we go welcome him? One, by, one." .................Vegeta awoke as someone tapped him on the shoulder. "WHAT?!" He snapped. He looked up at none other than Cell. "Hello again, Vegeta. Nice to see you." Cell sneered. "How 'bout we have a nice, long chat?" Cell asked. Vegeta knew where this was going, and it wasn't rest, so he allowed himself to smirk."What?" Cell asked, confused at his look. Vegeta started snickering to himself. "What?! Tell me!" Cell said. Vegeta exploded with laughter. "WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? TELL ME!!!" Cell said, grabbing Vegeta by the shoulders and shaking him. Vegeta looked up at him and smirked. "You got killed by a midget half-breed." He said. Cell staired at him. "....HE WAS STRONG, OK?????" Cell ran off crying. 


	7. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Seven

Hey all please check out my newest fanfic 'Jester (TRUE STORY!)' As said in the title, it's a TRUE STORY! AND I'VE BEEN DISPLAYING THIS MESSAGE FOR TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS NOW AND NOBODY HAS READ IT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *runs to a corner and whimpers *  
  
P.S. SO PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE,RREEEAAADDDD,THHHHEEE,SSSTTTOOOORRRRYYYY!!! !!!!!!!!!! WITH SUGAR AND WHIPPED CREAM AND A CHERRY ONTOP!!!!!!!! AND BUTTERSCOTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S.S.DO YOU HEAR ME????!!!!!!!!!BUTTERSCOTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * ~poor misguided soul~ *  
  
Vegeta's Afterlife  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Vegeta chuckled to himself and layed back down to sleep. Back at the crystal ball, King Cold tried desparately to comfort Cell while he cried his eyes out. "Ssh.it's ok, Cell..it would have happened to all of us.." He said. "He h-h-h-urt m-my f-feelings!" Cell whimpered. "Ok,who's next?" Frieza growled, angry that his plan wasn't working like he'd hoped. But at least Vegeta still hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Buu go turn monkey-man into CANDY!!" Kid Buu said menacingly. "All right, pinky, your turn."Frieza said, a smirk on his face. Buu flew off towards Vegeta. "Let's see how Vegeta looks as a chocolate bar." Frieza said, watching Kid Buu go.  
Vegeta opened one eye angrily to see who it was that had begun snickering maniacly. ".Oh, not YOU again!"  
Kid Buu floated over him, snickering. "What do you want, puny?" Vegeta growled. Kid Buu started laughing harder. "Buu..gonna..turn..you..into...CANDY!!" He roared with laughter, as if he had just told a hilarious joke. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'd like to see you try." He said, rolling on his side with his back to Buu. Buu growled angrily. "BUU TURN YOU INTO CANDY!!!"  
Kid Buu flipped his antenna forward and fired a pink ray at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked, and held up and mirror. Kid Buu's face fell. He screamed.  
.........Everyone staired at the buu-shaped candy bar that was now laying at there feet. Frieza poked it with his foot, wondering if it would rise up and fly around like Vegitto had been turned into a jawbreaker. It didn't budge. "....Who's next?" 


	8. Vegeta's Afterlife Chapter Eight

Hiya guys how are you? Well ya know what? I DON'T CARE HAHA!!!! My thoughts and thanks go out to my 1st reader of 'Jester TRUE STORY' Blulily19! WOO HOO! * Throws Confetti * And as for the rest of you who refuse to read the story..YOU SUCK! But you will be forgiven if you read and review some of the new story! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO LIKE IT GO AHEAD AND FLAME JUST REVIEW SO I HAVE SOMETHING TO READ WAAAAAA!!!*goes to a corner whimpering *  
  
Vegeta's Afterlife  
  
Chapter Eight  
(WELL? AREN'T YOU GOING TO CHECK OUT'Jester TRUE STORY' ???!)  
  
"I wonder if Frieza is the one behind the friequent visits.." Vegeta thought murderously. "Once I get some sleep, I'm gonna.." "JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!!!!!OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE ON A." "Son of a namek, what's going on?!!!!!!!!" Vegeta looked down the hill at the others. All of them were singing at the top of their lungs, huge smirks on their faces. Vegeta's eyes darkened murderously. That was the last straw. Each and every one of them were going to be banished into OBLIVION. SLOWLY. Vegeta stood up slowly. He walked down the hill. He stood in front of them. He jumped into the air, went super sayain two, and got into position. "FINAL.."  
In seconds he found himself looking down at seven rocks, the namek dende, and the others, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. "FLASH!!" He screamed before he realized where he was. Bulma and dende shrieked and turned away. Goku quickly blocked Gohan from the attack. Trunks, having realized his father in the position to fire his special attack final flash, had jumped up in front of his father and knocked his hand away from his friends and mother, so that the flash was directed at no one. Vegeta staired, wide eyed, at his son, who looked very confused. Vegeta looked around him. He was at the capsule corp. The sky was slowly brightening as a large dragon disappeared. He looked directly below him to see a very angry Bulma glaring at him. "VEGETA!!!!GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!" She screamed. Vegeta, still unsure if what he was witnessing was an illusion, allowed his son to guide him to the ground, where he powered down to normal. Bulma was in his face in seconds. "IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT US AFTER WE WISHED YOU BACK TO LIFE YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED YOU COULD HAVE BLINDED ME PERMANETLY!!!!!!!!!!!!"Vegeta just staired at them, wide-eyed. Realization hit him. He was home. There was a bed inside. His heart filled with joy. "I suppose I'm sorry, Bulma. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired."  
Bulma just staired at him as he went inside. "Uh..Did I miss something?" Goku asked. Trunks followed his father. "I bet you've got some story to tell us about what made you power up to use final flash," Trunks said with a smirk of amusment on his face. "You have NO idea," Vegeta said as he made his way into his bedroom. He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. "Finally.." He thought.  
......"Vegeta! Help us get Goku's head out of this sock!"  
  
THE END Hehehehe.....so whad ya guys think? Thanks for reading my story!!!!!!Please check out some of my other ones. I just wrote a story called White In The Black. This is also based on Vegeta, the z fighters, dbz, and my own special character. : ) See ya later!!!!! -* ~Chikiro No Ouji~ *- 


End file.
